Story of a Sweet Rose
by IHKF
Summary: I'll find my way back Sonic…I don't care that I'd have to see you again…my friends are still there…I'm coming back you guys…I'm coming back…'A story of humor,action, and romance... Story WAS called Mister Right
1. Ch1 Near Well Accident

_The heart breaks and breaks, and lives by breaking. It is necessary to go through a dark and deeper dark and not to turn -The Miraculous journey of Edward Tulane by Kaite Decamlo and "The Testing Tree" by Stonley Kunitz_

**Story by: IHKF**

**Idea from: Inuyasha**

**Shows: Sonic X, Partly Inuyasha**

**Saying by: Kaite Decamlo and Stonley Kunitz**

**Name of story:**

_**Mister Right**_

_**Have a good read! Enjoy!**_

Amy Rose was walking home to her house after a long and dreadful day of Christmas Shopping with her new pet bird, Taffy.

"What do you say Taffy? You think we have enough stuff?" "Tweet tweet!" She would reply. Amy smiled cheerfully at the little bird. "We're almost home Taffy! Be careful! He comes the big part!" Amy was talking about the neighborhood she lived in. It was a place where small houses were located. But it was for people who lived on the streets. The people were dangerous. She often had a whole drive by shooting in her neighborhood every day. The only reason she lived there was because she **liked **the houses. She **liked **the danger. She only had one reason to stay there thoe.

1. She liked small houses and

2. Her long time crush lived there.

Sonic…

Taffy cringed as they made it past a drive by shooting. "Hey Ames!" The guy shooting yelled to her. "Hey Gerald!" "Hey Amy!" "Hey Patrica!" "Hey Amelia!" "For the last time it's Amy! Your so silly Hue!" Amy knew a lot of people here. In fact, everybody here got along with everybody, but it was Amy that kept them ALL together! Heck, she even got 12 gangs who despised each other to love one another as family!

"Hey Ames! Hi Taffy!" "Hey Skunck!" "Hello W'''e." A voice spoke. Amy stopped.

**There was always HER that she didn't get along with thoe…**

"Hey tramp." Amy replied. "Tweet tweet!" (You little prostitute!) "What's with the bad language tramp?" "Darn you. Leave me the heck alone." "No. I choose to bother losers like you." "Go to-" "Hey! Leave Amy alone!" Everybody in the whole neighborhood yelled. The fox that had offended Amy gave them all death glares and jumped away. As soon as she was gone everybody went back to normal before it happened. It had become a regular routine for her neighborhood.

"Come on Taffy!" Amy cheered back up to her normal self as they left to her house. The normal, everyday sounds of Police cars and ambulances came rushing through her ears. "That's the 5th one this week!" Amy sighed. "Tweet tweet, tweet tweet tweet tweet." (Well then, they should stop fighting no duh!) "Taffy!" Amy giggled. They were passing an ally when they heard noises coming from the ally way. "Oh Sonic! Yes!" Amy and Taffy immediately stopped at Sonic's name being called by a familiar voice. "Yes. Yes! YES!" "Amy was paralized. _Okay Amy. It's probably just Sonic having fun with a tape recor- OH WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING YOURSELF! HE'S DOING SOMETHING! _

"What?" Amy whispered. She turned to see Sonic in front of Sally on a wall. Sally was lifted up from the ground and they looked like they were asleep. Amy gasped as tears threatened to spill down her face. Her cheeks got flushed and her eyes started to swell up. "Sonniku…no." They still had not noticed her yet. Taffy was looking at Amy in sorrow. "No. No. NO!" This time it got their attention. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and moved his pupils to the left to see her. Sally didn't budge a bit. Taffy growled a little. Thoe it wasn't much considering she's a bird. Sonic's eyes widened. "Amy!" Amy just shook her head, turning on her heel and ran away. She could hear his calls behind her. "AMY! AMY NO!"

Amy could not tell where she was going. Nor did she want to know. Her best guess was her instinct was taking her to her house. She tripped over some twigs but caught herself. She knew now. She was in the woods. "Tweet Tweet! Tweet Tweet!" (Amy wait! AMY WAAAAIIIIITTTT!)Taffy's voice was fading behind her. Taffy had been stuck in a tree in the area she was flying in. She knew that she had left her friend behind her.

Did she go back for her thoe?

No.

She was to busy carrying her legs as fast as she could. She didn't know that Taffy had gotten stuck! "SONIKUU! WHY?!" She kept running through the woods. Her heart was pounding and she could feel salty, thick, warm sweat running down her body. Her dress was in threads and her shoes were muddy. Then she tripped and fell into a pond that cleaned her up.

Amy's tears could barley be noticed with this water all around her. She opened her eyes to see the dark night time water all around her. She gasped.

_**Big mistake…**_

A whole mouth full of water came rushing into her mouth. She swam up and started coughing. Then something familiar was calling her name. "AMY!" Amy let out a shrill screech and plunged onto the land. Running again. "AMY!" The voice was getting closer. "AMY PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Amy didn't listen. She just kept running. Not DARRING to turn back. Amy crossed paths with a well. _What is a well?_

She asked her self but was interrupted by Sonic yelling her name again. "AMY PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" Amy now reminded herself of why she was running. "No. I won't let him catch me!" She began to run again. But she tripped over a twig. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her body fell to the left and her eyes widened in horror. "HELP!" Amy yet out a yelp. Then closed her eyes. _This is it Amy…your going to die. Good bye! Sonniku…_

&

Hope you guys liked the first chapter of "Mister Right"! Make sure to leave a review! Yeah. That little button down there to the left? You see it? It says "Submit review" in black surrounded by purple and it has a black arrow pointing down. Then the word "Go" it to the right of it right after it. Go ahead! Click it! Hurray! You did it! Now submit the review! Go ahead! I'm waiting! Now just sit back and wait for the next chapter to come up! Bye! Oh! If your reading this and I've reviewed your story with a good review, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD FRICKN' UPDATE! ESPECIALLY THE MAKER OF Sprx's birthday Surpise! IT'S BEEN A F'''ING YEAR OR TWO AND YOU STILL HAVN'T UPDATED! WHAT THE H''L?! JUST UPDATE PLEASE!


	2. Chp2 Awakening of the Hedgedog:Blake

"Ow….my head…"

Amy gently rubbed her temples as she got up from the hard floor of the well she fell down. But strangely enough she didn't feel her head hurting."What hit me?" Then it all came back to her…

"_What?" Amy whispered. She turned to see Sonic in front of Sally on a wall. Sally was lifted up from the ground and they looked like they were asleep._

_Her body fell to the left and her eyes widened in horror. "HELP!" Amy yet out a yelp. Then closed her eyes._

"Sonniku…" With one sound of his name her heart pounded on her chest. It was a familiar pain…Heartbreak…Exactly what she felt seeing them together…

"W-wait, if I fell down a well…then…oh no…Sonic's-" She felt her heart pound louder. "He's right outside the well! CRAP!" She needed a diversion or a really sneaky escape… _Well I'll see what area he is outside of the well…then I'll go the opposite way he is and run for my life…_

She found a vine she could use to climb up on, she tugged on it to make sure it was sturdy and climbed up. She placed her arms and elbows on the other side of the well. She twisted her head around to look at all sides of the well yet did not see Sonic anywhere. _Which means he left me to die…_ "No Amy…no…he might have broken your heart but he's a super hero! He would've saved you!" She shook her head at her terrible thoughts and climbed out of the well.

"This forest…I can't tell which way to get back home!" Amy started panicking and she twisted several different places. "WHERE AM I?!" Then she set her eyes on a tree…it was surrounded by sparkles and birds all around it. The sun shone directly on it. It was beautiful…so, beautiful… Amy remembered passing that tree on her way to the well and she remembered it being just as beautiful…

Her face lightened up and she ran up to the tree… She tripped over a few vines and twigs here and there, but other then that she made a smooth path to the tree. "I'm almost back! I almost-" Her eyes widened and her feet stopped running and slowed the pace to a stop. She scanned the tree to see a boy…a boy Sonic's age trapped on a tree…She had to admit, he WAS cute! She shook her head. No…it's too soon. Way too soon. She couldn't go after another boy just yet.

_Oh come on Ames! Really! How often is it you find a guy, hotter then Sonic, trapped on a tree like this?_ No...still too soon. She noticed that he had a dog tail instead of a hedgehog tail, yet he still had Hedgehog ears. He wore shoes like Sonic except they were lemon green and he was a light sky blue color. His tail was extra fluffy… When she noticed his tail she took one step forward. Then another, 2 more steps, 4 more steps, then she was right in front of him. _I have to…touch his…_

She reached out to go rub his tail and several daggers were thrown at her. "YEEP!" She clutched to the young man and turned around a little. "Maidens like you should not be hanging around here!" "This place is forbidden to dwellers and travelers!" There behind her stood a bunch of men, around their 30's, and a young woman dressed in robes. She was about Amy's age.

"What is such a girl like you be doin' out here laddie?"…Amy frowned. "You could've asked me that question before shooting daggers at me…I would've been willing to give you more of an answer…" "Ie…I apologize laddie, for my villagers. They do not like people like ye around that tree." "Uhhhh…yeah yeah…could you tell me if this boy is still alive?" That was a question she was wondering when she saw the red arrow in his chest. The maiden looked taken back, then she smiled. "Lady Marissa? What is it?" "You all better be leavin' now. I have things to talk about with the confused laddie." They all looked at eachother then went back off to the village.

Amy watched them all take off and then her eyes focused on Lady Marissa. "Laddie…be followin' me would ye?" Amy shook her head to consent to her. The young Lady smiled at her and started heading towards a lake.

Amy had not taken a good look at the woman. She was a dark green hedgehog and her hair was the formal Japanese style look. Her dress was a beautiful shade of white for the top and maroon for the bottom. Her shoes were slip-on's and they were white with a little maroon bow in the middle. She wore maroon stalking with white glimmers on them. She was gorgeous.

Amy looked down at herself. Her dress was torn and her boots were wet and clingy. Her hair was a rat's nest and it clung to her head. Her gloves had several rips on them and she had a few cuts from tripping. She was a complete mess…

(IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Throughout the story you will see Amy compare herself with other females, you very rarely will see her do it with bad guys thoe. Mostly the person replacing Kikyo, or the person replacing Sango, or as you can see, Lady Marissa, whom is replacing Lady Keiade if you did not know by now. Thank you for your time.)

Amy sighed at herself then looked up at Marissa. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me alone about?" Marissa just turned and starred at Amy for a few seconds than turned back to the lake. "You're her." "What?" Did she just say, _I'm 'her?'_ "Ie…your resemblance is hard to miss…" "Umm…I don't get very good grades in history, so could you please tell me what your talking about?" "You're her reincarnation…Amelia…" "Reincarnation? What? And my name's Amy!" "Even your names sound the same…it's amazing…"

They stood there, not saying a word for a few seconds. Amy had no idea what she was talking about and she just starred at the lake. "Amy...is it?" She shook her head to say such. "How did you get here, Amy?" "I…came out of that well a few yards away from that tree." Marissa gasped. "You came out of Death Well?" Amy jumped back. "W-WHAT?! D-D-D-DEATH W-WELL?!" "Yes Laddie. Death Well…known to take any dead soul here…" Amy gasped loudly. "Are you saying that…I'm…d-dead?" "That can't be known for sure Laddie…it depends…only time will show if your truly dead or not." "So..is everybody here…dead?" "OH GOODNESS NO! The dead souls only travel here. It's a hot spot for them." Amy sighed in relief. _Does this mean I'll never see my friends again? _She could feel little tears forming in the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away.

"But I doubt that your truly dead." "Huh?" Ames turned to look at Marissa. "W-what do you mean?" "I believe I know why you were brought here." "No…it was only an accident falling down the well…I wasn't brought through the well by instinct-" "Well then what led you to the well?" Amy was taken aback. She didn't think of that and now she wasn't sure…Was she instinctively brought there? Here? Or was it just a runaway from Sonic…? "You don't know…do ye?" "No… I don't." "Do you wish to know?" It took Amy a few seconds to think it over. _It might help me to finding my way back…even if it is bad news…_ "Yes…Yes I do…" Marissa shook her head. "It all started 17 years ago." Amy noticed… she was 16…this happened a year before she was born…

_There once was a beautiful pink hedgehog. Her hair was silky and long…she was my cousin. Her job was to protect her village's main resource. The Shikon taint Jewel, known to keep the balance of the world. Her name was Amelia, Lady Amelia, the Graceful Priestess of Wizards and Warlocks. She constantly was killing evil spirits, monsters, demons, and greedy Villagers, that was…until the day she ment a Hedgedog named Blake. He was a sore thumb in her side he was. Everyday at noon he would attempt to steal the jewel. My dear cousin noticed such and would always be ready._

_**SHOOT**_

"_**D''n it! GIVE ME THAT JEWLE!"**_

"_**I will do no such thing Mut!" "Why you little..."**_

_Days past and Amelia found herself shooting less arrows at Blake…This soon became an annoyance to the Hedgedog._

_**SHOOT**_

_**Amelia began to walk away with the Shikon taint Jewel. Blake had finally had enough of her sparring him. "HEY AMELIA!" "If your going to ask me to get you down from that tree not a chance!" **_

"_**Not even close mortal! I didn't need your help before! Did I? You always have me in a position to finally kill me off and you always spare me! What's up? You too weak to kill me?!" **_

_**Amelia turned around to him with a death glare. "I'm not ruthless and cold hearted like you are. I'm actually capable of feelings other then greed and annoyance!" "Keh! What feelings?" "Feelings like love Blake…" She turned around and left, leaving Blake stunned.**_

_This left Blake wondering for a while…He began to hang around Amelia every noon instead of attempting to kill her and get the jewel. Amelia took great notice of this after the 3__rd__ day. Then there came that one day…_

_**Amelia sat on the hill, watching the sunset. Blake was in a tree 4 feet away from her. Watching her, and the sunset.**_

"_**Blake…I know you are here…please. Come take a seat next to me." Blake snorted and blushed a little then went to go sit next to her.**_

"_**Blake…do I seem…evil, to you?" "What are you talking about? You're a mortal! Humans can only be evil if the use the Shikon taint Jewel to turn into a Demon or a Half-demon!" Amelia shook her head. "Well…what I mean is…do I seem…wrong to you?" "All humans seem wrong to me." Amelia gave a little laugh. "Just forget it…" They sat there for a few seconds watching the sunset. "Amelia?" "Yes? What is it Blake?" "What did you…mean when you said…that you can feel feelings like, love?" Amelia blushed. "Oh…that…It's a feeling that I feel…at the moment." Blake's eyes widened and he turned to her. "What?" "What I mean is…I feel love…sitting here, next to you…" Blake's eyes widened and he scooted closer to Amelia. Amelia did the same and the bent towards eachother, sharing a first kiss in the sunset…**_

_The next few months they were a secret couple, for the people of her village would be very unhappy with Amelia, and loose all trust in her. There were only two people that Amelia could tell…Me…and her best friend, Maraken. Maraken befriended Blake, and he was secretly jealiouse of him, he decided that if he could not have Amelia, nether of them could have eachother. He was always a vengeful person…so one night…_

"_**Who's there?"**_

"_**It's me…Maraken."**_

_**Amelia stepped up to the slide door and opened it. "Maraken, what is it?" "I have news that I will regret informing you about." Amelia looked a little bit worried as she let him step in.**_

_**They sat down on the wooden floor. "What is it Maraken?" "Lady Amelia…I was talking to Blake…and I asked him if he was going to propose to you."**_

_**Amelia gasped and got a wonderful look on her face as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. "Yes? And?" She was eager now…**_

"_**He let me know his real plan about you…" Amelia was taken aback but still looked happy with the happy tears clinging on her cheeks. "What?" "It's not a good one…tomorrow he wanted to meet you…I know that, you were going to give him the Shikon taint Jewel…he was going to use it, but not to become a normal hedgehog like us…but an all powerful Warlord of the world, and he was going to kill you after you gave him the jewel…"**_

_**Amelia was not smiling anymore. She was not lounger crying tears of happiness…instead her smile was a frown and the happiness tears turned to ones of sadness…" Maraken smiled and went to go comfort her.**_

_**The next day, Blake was waiting for Amelia. "D''n…where is she?" He jumped down from the tree he was on but just when he was about to hit the ground, a red arrow pierced his chest to the tree. His eyes opened widly and he looked up to see Amelia, she stood there with tears down her cheeks, holding the jewel close… "To think…I didn't finish you off…such a long time ago…" Blake looked at her saddened. "Amel…ia…" Blake fell into a deep sleep on the tree…Amelia cried silently to herself, her powers did not work enough to notice that somebody was behind her. A hand went through her chest "AH!!!" A small whisper of Blake's voice came to her ear. "Goodbye…wench." Amelia rolled out a fake Shikon taint jewel to the demon behind her. She saw the hand reach down and take it. "Keh. Like I could love YOU."**_

_**Amelia screamed to herself. "You traitor…**__**TRAITORRRRRRRRR**__**!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**A little while away I was picking flowers for a wedding I thought was going to happen between Amelia and Blake…Then I heard something go past my ears. "TRAITORRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" It sounded like Amelia! I dropped the flowers and I ran straight to the old oak tree. There was my cousin, on the ground, bleeding to death. I gasped and started crying. "Cousin! Who did this to you?" "B-…Blake…" I gasped under tears. "Cousin! We must get you to a healer!" "NO! It's already too late"…I cried harder…She was going to die…I lost my first family member at age 1. "Marissa…promise me one thing…" "What is it…Amelia…?" I cried still… "Burn the jewel with my body. Make sure no one will ever have this jewel again…or at least…make sure that it doesn't fall into hands…like Blake's…Goodbye…Marissa…" **_

"And then she went away…and her soul never came back…until now…" Amy just stared at Marissa. "So your telling me…you think that I'm…her reincarnation?" Marissa shook her head. "Which means the Shikon taint Jewel is inside of you." Amy gasped and took a step back. "But then that boy on the tree is-"

**BOOOM!**

"LADY MARISSA! HELP!" A demon the size of their village was attacking them. "GIVE ME THE SHIKON TAINT JEWEL!" Amy and Marissa ran to the scene. Amy gasped and took a step back. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" "It's a demon!" Marissa got out an arrow and shot it several times at the demon. The demon screeched and looked at Amy and Marissa. "I smell Jewel!" The demon went after Amy and she sprinted off to the oak tree. "SONIC! HELP MEEEEEE!" She tripped a little for the 11th time that day and ran again. _Oh wait…that's right…He's not here…_

She somehow was led to the Oak tree Blake was on…She was screaming for help and jumped to the spot she was in a few hours before and hugged him tightly. "SHIKON TAINT JEWEL!" Amy put her head to his chest hearing no heartbeat. "Help me…please…" Then she could feel a heartbeat on her head. She quickly jumped off him and watched his eyes open. She gasped as he looked at her with eyes the same color as his fur.

"Heh…need MY help, Amelia?" Amy was positive now…he was definitely Blake. She just watched him for a few seconds. "Hello?" Amy was sent out of her trans and replied to him. "Listen…I know I look like Amelia but-" "TAINT JEWEL!" Amy yelped and got her hammer out. "LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" She swung her hammer at the worm demon and sent it flying into a couple trees back. She ran back up to Blake with tears in her eyes. "Please just help me! I'm just a lost girl here in this place and I have no idea how things work around here!" She screamed quickly. Blake just looked at her with a mad look. "KEH! You didn't need help trapping me on this tree did ya?!" The worm demon came up behind them and wrapped itself to the tree, capturing Amy in a spot next to Blake on the tree. "TAINT JEWEL!" "AHHHHH!" "Isn't so nice is it now Amelia? Being stuck to a tree?" "SHUT UP! MY NAME IS AMY! AMY ROSE! 16 YEARS OLD AND…" She was about to say girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog like she would usually fantasize, but she remembered exactly why she was here… "and…just help me…please…" "Why should I help you? AMELIA!" "I'M AMY ROSE! FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"Fine, AMY, why should I help you?" Amy thought for a few seconds on how she could get him to help her… "Why? Because. If this demon get's the jewel then nether of us will be happy with it trying to kill us. Right? And it'll be all-powerful!" Bingo…

Blake sighed. "Fine. Your right. But you have to pull this arrow out in order to get me to do so." "AMY! DON'T!" They turned toward Lady Marissa. "AMY IF YOU DO HE'LL BE SET FREE AND KILL US ALL!" "HEY YOU HAG! DO YOU WANT THE JEWEL TO BE WITH THAT DEMON OR ME?!" "IN THIS CASE THAT DEMON!" Amy sighed. _At this point…there's a lot for me to lose, my life, the place, and all these people, to this demon, if anybody else was in my situation, they'd probably choose different as me…_Amy grabbed the arrow on Blake's chest.

Marissa gasped. Blake look at her like she was crazy. _But I choose…_ "I choose…" She tightened her grip on the arrow to make sure it would be a success. _To…_ "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!" She pulled out the arrow and it shocked her hand for a while but she dropped it and it broke in half on the floor. "AMY NO!" Marissa screeched. Blake smirked and used his teeth to bite the worm demon, earning a screech and they were unwrapped. Amy fell to the ground on her but. "OW!" Blake cracked his fists. "So…you want the jewel, do ya?" "JEWELLLLLL!" Blake laughed. "Well then…you'll have to get THROUGH ME!" He punched the demon and used his claws to cute the demon in half. It was dead…

Amy sighed in relief. "So hand it over." "Huh?" Blake was holding his hand out to her only 2 feet away. Amy gasped. "I…ummm…don't have it…" "WHAT?! THEN WHY WAS IT GOING AFTER YOU?!" "Because!...It's…apparently inside me…" Blake smirked and cracked his knuckles again. He was seriously starting to remind her of Knuckles. "Well then…I guess I have myself a piñata!" Amy looked frightened and took a step back. "AMY!" Marissa set a lemon green stopped charging at Amy and looked at the collar. "HEY HAG! WHAT'S THIS THING?!" Amy looked at him and started giggling like crazy. Blake looked at her. "What are YOU laughing about?" "Amy started laughing historically. "SO THAT'S WHY COLLARS ARE MENT TO RESTRAIN PETS!" Blake growled and started coming at her again once she stopped laughing.

"AMY! SAY A COMMAND FROM YOUR WORLD!" "What?" She looked at Blake and noticed it was a dog collar. "Ummm….Sit? Stay? Roll over?" He didn't stop coming. "LAY DOWN!" He landed face-first in the ground. You could hear a muffled: "What the f''k?!" Under the mud. Amy just watched. "Ummm…Lay?" It didn't happen again. "Ummm…Down?" It made a little crater in the floor. Amy smiled.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME…THAT AMELIA THOUGHT THAT I…WAS GOING TO KILL HER…BECAUSE HER BEST FRIEND WAS JEALIOUSE?!" "Ie. That be it. Amelia was killed a few seconds after ye was put into a deep sleep." Amy sat there watching Blake's reaction. Blake looked over at Amy. "So your telling me…that that homo is Amelia?" Amy growled. "DOWN BOY!" Blake fell into the floor with a loud THUD! Marissa smiled. "Ye might want to be nicer to her Blake. She can cause terrible thing to happen to ye." "Speak in English Hag." "Your cause for serious injury will be Amy." Blake looked at Amy who had an evil smirk on her face. He cringed and scooted farther away from her. Amy sighed. _I'll find my way back Sonic…I don't care that I'd have to see you again…my friends are still there…I'm coming back you guys…I'm coming back…_

I hoped you guys liked this chapter! ^^ next one is gonna be when Amy gets Kidnapped for the first time there! See ya then! Please R&R!


End file.
